The Forgotten's Gift
by NyAnCaTX3
Summary: A newcomer arrives at Fairy Acadamy, or should I say a quite odd person? Some people want his powers while nearly everyone doesn't even know his priority so why did he arrive here? Join Natsu on his top secret mission to possibly save the world! Possible pairings.
1. Chapter 1: The Arrival

**Ohayou everyone! My first fanfiction! PLS be nice to me since I got a broken arm while doing this...it hurts ALOT! In this fanfiction, natsu is gonna be a OOC (Just his personality and attitude) but the others in story have no magic (only Natsu! XP). PLS encourage me to write more with left arm (right arm is broken). If you're not familiar with my writing style, PM me so I could change something (like POV). ~Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

The Arrival:

Natsu's POV:

_Why the fuck did I have to go to this shitty school..._I thought as I entered the gates, I felt a rumble of hungriness, _damn...I even forgot to eat too! I hate Mondays..._I looked around and saw the office which is painted in a bright milky white with some tiny specks of gum underneath the windows. I marched forward grabbing the crooked handle and opened the quite large door with a creaky ear-splitting noise; I stepped into the creepy office showing an old-aged lady staring at her surprisingly light blue laptop which has photos of her in a bikini.

I stood in front of her and waited for her to talk, I noticed she doesn't know my presence which annoyed me incredibly so I stomped my right foot.

'Oi!' I finally managed to croak out of my blood-thirsty throat. She finally looked up and squinted, then she snorted, _SHE FUCKING SNORTED_!

'Nice hair color you got there young man!' she laughed out with a girly voice.

Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that I got salmon hair, IT IS SALMON I TELL YOU! Stupid humans say I got pink hair WHICH I DO NOT HAVE and fucking tease about it. I even forgot to put my jet black hood, damn it!

'Young man...' She whispered but still looking at her laptop, out my thoughts went.

'H-hai?' I replied disgusted of her girly voice,

'Name,'

'Natsu Dragneel,'

'Natalie Dangooly?'

'IT IS NA-TSU DRA-GNEEL!'

'Oh, if it was, then you would be a girl! HAH! *inhales* Ok Mr. Dragneel, year level,'

'Year 10,'

'Difficulty level,'

'Top level,'

'Ok, now you choose either class 10D or 10E,'

'...' I sighed, 'how many students has the classes?'

'10D has 14 and 10E has 17, I prefer you to 10D Mr. Dragneel,' she replied quite quickly,

'10D then!'

'10D is currently in their homeroom so go to 2nd block and go to the 3rd door,'

'Arigatou...' I thanked not happy having to talk to her and put my jet black hood on, walked down the path remembering what she told me and ran as I saw the damn clock. I then tripped on my own left foot and tumbled down to the tree, 'damn...' I croaked rubbing my head, I heard some faint footsteps so I looked at my left. There, stood a figure,

'Are you alright?'

* * *

**Gomen it's short, I just started (all with left arm plus i'm right-handed) -_-", GOMENNASAI THAT IT ALSO HAS CLIFFHANGER! You'd be pretty surprised who's gonna be that person! Could be anyone like Gray, Lucy...  
****Well...stay tuned for chap 2! ~jane!**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting The Students Of 10D

**I know...I update fast since my friends helped me type (well they typed what I wanted) the story (or whatever). Well hopefully it adds a bit more action...Gomen, it also has quite alot of swears in here, arigatou that you guys don't punish me! well, ~Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2:

Meeting The Students Of 10D

Natsu's POV

I thought about what the figure said, it sounded manly so i guess it's a he. AM I alright? I don't feel pain so i let it slip out of my mouth,

'No, I'm fine, no need to worry,' I replied, the guy surprisingly had light blue hair which is spiked up.

'Oh! Ok, my name is Lyon Vastia! What is your's?' he said with a hint of worriness in his voice,

'Mine? Natsu. Natsu Dragneel,'

'Nice name! It's way more cooler than mine!' I sighed, this is what nice people always say to me.

'I gotta go to class! Bye Lyon!' I shouted and ran off to 2nd block. I headed to the 3rd door but I tripped, I FUCKING TRIPPED AGAIN! This time...IT HIT MY FRICKING HEAD! A warm trickle of blood came oozing out of my forhead, 'damn it...again...' I stood up ready to get in, so I knocked the door.

* * *

Normal POV

BAM

'The heck? Who the shit is it?' the raven-haired Gray said.

_Gray Fullbuster is a fricking exhobitionist who strips off his clothes unexpectadly, for some reason...he eats snow cones, ice and icypoles for both snack and lunch. He is the 3rd captain in command for football (imagine him as an emergancy captain), he is muscular but mostly lean (that's why he's 3rd captain). He doesn't get taught manners so yeah...he says rude words and inappropiate stuff too, he's also a playboy, a pervert AND a extremely dense guy!_

'Manners Gray!' the blonde, Lucy screamed in his face.

_Lucy Heartfillia is so extremely smart (call her a nerd) that everyone tries to copy her entire work, she is also intensely rich (like the Heartfillia mansion) where her friends admire her home. She can be angry, tough and annoying but she can also be a sweet, kind-hearted person (if you don't annoy her). She always has rich, warm food for both snack and lunch...everyone crowds her too to eat her food. She is the girl's cheerleeding captain (EVERYONE likes her body...perverts...), this guy named Laxus always attempts to be her boyfriend but always fails...he keeps following her around and always wants to touch her inappropiate parts._

'Gray...' the red-head Erza growled while eating her strawberry-shortcake.

_Erza Scarlet is a fricking badass! She can beat anyone to plumets and not be harmed anywhere. Everday, she eats strawberry-shortcakes for both snack and lunch, people keep asking her why she doesn't get fat, well, she always replies 'the top student council never gets fat!'. She is always the toughest, strongest and scariest woman in the college but inside, she is kind and soft. Like I said before, she is in the student council so at sport, she goes to her council meeting (so Erza doesn't get to do any sport). She also has a boyfriend named Jellal who is a attacker in football which makes them the strongest fucking couple..._

'OK OK! I'll stop so don't hurt me!' whimpered Gray, Erza glared back at him,

'You'd better...' Erza trailed off as Gray instantly shouted:

'AYE!' Lucy laughed as Gray fucking turned to a millipede running to hide behind her, 'Why does she always do it to me!?' Gray shouted, everyone laughed gloriously.

'Maybe it's a lesson for you to get anger management Gray~!' Levy laughed out, Gray sulked in a corner which burst everyone into tears of laughter.

'SILENCE!' Erza ordered which made everyone freeze, then a cough was heard. 'Sensei...'

'Yes Erza, I know,' the sensei, Happy Sensei said, 'EVERYONE IN YOUR SEATS!' Everyone were still standing staring into empty space.

'NOW!' Erza followed after which shuddered everyone into their seats and Erza returned to hers.

'We will be going to have a new student today...' Sensei started,

KNOCK

KNOCK

'Come in!' Sensei replied, the door creaked open revealing a hooded teen, that's when the murmuring started.

'SHUT UP!' Erza silenced, but everyone got surprised the new student didn't get scared a bit.

* * *

Natsu's POV

KNOCK

KNOCK

'Come in!' replied a voice which I think belongs to the sensei, I opened the door which made a creak. There I stood in front of the classroom with all eyes on me, that is when i heard murmurs about me (which I could hear clearly) when a sudden outburst got shouted out,

'SHUT UP!' screamed someone which appears to be the only red-head in the classroom, I saw everyone shiver of the shout but this was normal to me. Then all eyes were on me staring in amazement while I stared at the red-head then at everyone,

'Ohayou everyone, my name is Natsu Dragneel and I hope we get along well,' I spoke normally, that is when most of the girl's eyes turned to love hearts. I sighed again, it was the exact same like the other college when I speak, all the girls think i'm handsome or something...

'Ok Natsu, your seat will be next to Lucy,' Sensei said, 'Lucy~! Hand up so Natsu could get seated!' I looked around the room for an arm, there it was...it belonged to a blonde who has pale white skin. Most of the boys eyes turned to love hearts just as the girls did to me, I felt sorry for her. I walked to her, eyeing her carefully putting no emotion in my eyes, that is when she got surprised. I stood next to her and whispered,

'Later Lucy,' I whispered putting a hand next to her ear, she nodded and pointed at the desk next to the wall. I sat down and put my arms behind my head and that is when all the boring info started, I could only hear the instructions and the interesting stuff like this one,

'There was this myth that dragons and dragon-slayers lived but this myth is ridiculous! HAHAHA!'

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! If not, PM me to out more effort in this story (i'm not doing my best, so yea...). I'll try harder to make it longer and...more interesting!  
****Stay tuned for chap 3! ~Jane!**


	3. Chapter 3: Trouble Awaits You?

***huff puff*, WOW! Already at chap 3! STILL has swears...well gonna try to put none in but it's kinda like my habit. Well who would've thought I could do this fanfiction real fast? Atleast it's kinda long and stuff... ~Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Trouble awaits you?

Natsu's POV

~after class

Everyone started crowding around me saying stuff:

'How come you're not scared of Erza the demon?'

'You're perfect for me! Date me Natsu-san!

'Show us your sexy muscles! *blood nose*'

'How come you're not impressed by Lucy-sama's _oh so _perfect body!'

'Yeah! BUT you're so handsome! KISSS MEEEE!'

_I think everyone is going way overboard..._that is when I heard someone stomping towards me.

'SILENCE!' screamed a red-head making her head fully red in frustration, that silenced everyone down making me sigh in relief.

'Thanks...Erza I presume?' I half asked and thanked,

'Yeah, pretty good guessing since everyone calls me the demon,' she replied correcting me a bit, 'impressive that you aren't affraid,'

'Yeah...'I trailed off, she nodded in agreement knowing what I was going to say,

'Well I know what you're feeling. It happened to me before,' Erza replied filling me in.

'So...' I started but got interrupted,

'Wanna come with my group? You became my friend since you proven me that you're worthy,' She said giving me a soft smile _A FUCKING CUTE SMILE! _wait...FRIEND? FRICKING FRIEND?

'No no no...you've got that wrong...' I guickly said shoving my hands onto her face pushing Erza away.

'...Huh? Why?' Erza questioned giving me pouts,

'G-gomennasai!' I apologiesed at Erza and ran away making me bump into someone, 'OI! WATCH IT!' I screamed in frustration,

'G-gomen!' a female voice whimpered...FEMALE? I felt a rough push getting me hit harshly towards the wall, showing a orange-headed guy with jet-black sunglasses glaring at me.

'WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING TO LUCY-SAMA!' shouted the orange-head angrily, I just stood there, staring blankly into the pits of his yucky-aqua eyes,

'...'

'ANSWER MEEEEEEE!' he screamed again making me sigh in annoyance.

'You're an annoying fly, leave me in peace and I recommend you not to argue back,' I unemotionally said surprising everyone in radius who heard, I heard murmurs such as _'He Is Sooooo Dead' _and_ 'Does he want a death wish or WORSE?' _The guy strained his eyes looking like his eyes are sweating in impatience,

'I WANT TO FUCKING RIP YOUR HEAD OFF OF YOUR FUCKING GRINNING STUPID FACE!' He screamed in my face as I sigh in more annoyance,

'If that's what you want, go ahead and punch me or something,' I replied earning a gasp of shock from everysingle one witnessing this incident. That is when he grinned and jumped in great speed to punch my face, everyone put a smirk on their face too thinking all the same scene it will end up in like in 'his' head. I smirked evilly making everyone shiver and froze, i dodged effortlessely and grabbed my bag from the floor,

'Dragon's Plight: Peaceful Destination, Set 29,' I whispered lowly but quick as I disappeared in a split second while students who saw were thinking as if as I was a ghost or something,

'WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU GO?!' screamed a voice I presumed from that annoying orange head but I smirked from his little innocence.

I sighed, 'gomen...I should have not underestimated you...'

* * *

Lucy's POV

I stared in awe as Natsu didn't even sweat a bead by the way Loke was acting, is this another species of Erza? or an alien? because Erza would be sweating a bit even from this.

'If that's what you want, go ahead and punch me or something,' I heard from Natsu, I gasped, _how confident is this guy? _I looked around and saw man people smirking thinking what Loke is thinking, _please no! This is all my fault, if I payed attention then this never would have happend but the stupid perverted Loke ruined my coversation with him! _Then I saw Natsu smirking but I had no idea what he was thinking and heard everyone shudder of his evil smile. Loke jumped ready to punch Natsu but Natsu dodged effortlessely _WOW! Who could dodge a 'Loke punch' so easily? _but what surprised me is that he grabbed his bag and whispered something I couldn't hear, then...Natsu disappeared into thin air, WHAT THE HELL?

'How could he escape so easily?' Erza said to herself, I noted myself to research about this,

'WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU GO?!' Loke screamed in agony, I face-palmed,

'Loke, why did you have to butt in when he is about to appologize?' I said frustrated of his 'over-protectiveness'.

'B-but...' Loke stuttered,

'Exactly Loke, he was just mad when he is about to depart and didn't want anyone to interfere,' Erza chipped in, I nodded in agreement. Loke gave up (since I knew he didn't want to argue with me plus he has a crush on me).

'But Erza...why EXACTLY was Natsu angry about?' Levy asked her,

'I told him that he could join us and be our friend but...' Erza said but trailed off to think about what she did wrong, 'he then appologised for some reason and ran off...'

'He must have reason Erza' I told her to calm down,

'But I'm confused, why did he tense up from me saying 'friend'?' Erza questioned,

'That's a very complicated question,' Levy said thinking of options, 'anyone would be happy to be accepted to be friends from someone, is it that he doesn't like...company?' a light-bulb appeared above my head,

'I think that's the answer Levy-chan! Arigatou!' I said thanking her of the idea,

'It wasn't that hard Lucy-san...' Levy said

'Then why did he join our school in the first place?' I wondered, 'our acadamy is recognized as a socializing academy.'

'I don't know Lucy-san,' Levy said, I wondered for a moment thinking for a possibility but I couldn't, then I heard a whisper in my head that sounded familiar…

'Don't you like mysteries Lucy? Later...'

* * *

**Hmmm...who is this voice**? **BUT GOMENNASAI THAT IT HAS CLIFFHANGER AGAIN! OH NO! don't let it be a habit, i got too much already! gomen...i got out of track. Wendy is gonna be in next chap YAY!  
Stay tuned for chap 4...~Jane**


	4. Chapter 4: The History Of Firestar

**Ohayougozaimasu! Pretty early in the morning here...my arm is WAY better! I feel normal again but my right arm is...well...I can't bend it to touch my shoulder and I can't make it go straight! I also had an x-ray on saturday, I thought I had a broken bone but I just got a fracture...NUUUU! Now I can't play active games, xbox 360 and other console games! ATLEAST I can type...for now. Gomen that this chap has no Wendy! If it did, this chap would be like 4000 words already! Well...~Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4

The History Of Firestar

Lucy's POV

_Who talked to me? _I thought while tapping my foot impatiently for an answer. _Who are you?_

_No...It wouldn't matter now anyway. _The voice spoke again, _You'd be wondering why I'm speaking to you Lucy._

_Why? A good reason is acceptable but I won't accept any old prick of a joke._

_Oh? Playing the game already Heartfilia? _

_What game? This is getting mixed up!_

_It is not about you Lucy, we want Firestar so hand him over._

_Wha-_

* * *

'LUCY!' shouted someone,

'Shut up! I'm thinking so don't interrupt!' I shouted,

'H-hai Lucy-chan!' squeaked someone else.

* * *

_What the fuck are you talking about? Who is Firestar?_

_Oh? So you don't know a clue..._

_ANSWER MY QUESTION!_

_Getting feisty eh Heartfilia? Well to answer your question, Firestar bassiclly is Natsu Dragneel, or also known as Salamader._

_Natsu? You mean Natsu in Fairy Acadamy?_

_Yes, that's him, now hand him over in Sakura Park._

_No! He is part of Fairy Academy now so we'll protect him from you shits!_

_What are you talking about Heartfilia~? You can't protect him, he could destroy the world in a single blow ya' know~?_

_Wha-What? No! That is immediately impossible!_

_This is getting to nowhere Heartfilia, you're no help at all! Jane~..._

* * *

_Wait! _But I never received an answer back,

'What were you thinking Lucy?' asked Levy worried of her precious blonde friend.

'Oh...well this person talked in my mind...' I replied shivering from head-to-toe, 'he said he wanted Firestar, in other words, Natsu by handing him over in Sakura Park.' Levy and Erza widened their eyes while shaking in terrible fear.

'N-natsu is F-firestar?' Levy asked again, I nodded, 'No way...' I cocked my head to the side,

'Why are you shocked Levy?' I asked concerned about her posture,

'Don't you remember Lu-chan? We researched about Firestar's priority and existence,' Levy replied, I turned back to the day we done it...

* * *

(FLASHBACK in Normal POV)

_On freetime at Fairy Academy, three female teens, Erza, Lucy and Levy walked into the library watching carefully if someone is stalking them but there was no one so they started their search on Firestar. Lucy and Levy walked into the library with Erza watching them in interest. Levy grabbed a bunch of books with the year X777 while Lucy looked for books that had revelation to the word Firestar and grabbed those, the two sat down on a wide desk and put on their special reading glasses. Erza decided to help so she put on hers and the trio started reading, so far the books that they had read didn't relate to Firestar like one that had to do with the sun or something._

_'URGHHHHHHH! I wanna give up!' Lucy half screamed, Levy looked up from her book,_

_'Don't give up Lu-chan, keep reading; eventually we'll get an answer.' Levy said calmly encouraging Lucy to keep reading; Lucy nodded forcefully but still went on reading. Erza's eyes widened, Lucy and Levy got distracted by this and looked over at Erza's book. It had a weird but was mysteriously made cover which showed the picture of the burning Earth and the bright blue sky disappearing into the smoke, it was all dusty before but Erza dusted it off anyway, her fingers were trembling and her face was sweating quite a bit._

_'What is it Erza?' Lucy finally asked but both Lucy and Levy snatched the book impatiently._

* * *

_**CHAPTER 1: THE TRUTH**_

_**Many, many years ago, in the year X777 was the dragon arc, many innocent people of different ages got killed by these murderous beasts. People prayed for a savior to get rid of the dragons, this never happened obviously since all the people who tried had got either killed, eaten or burned to death. There was a reason for this entire ruckus; the dragons simply had to take their revenge on our hunters who killed their babies in distress.**_

_**We took killed dragon hatchlings for a trophy, some hunters sell body parts of the hatch-ling to receive loads of money. The people soon regretted what they had hurt and stole from the poor creatures, we soon discovered the dragons have a leader. The leader was dragon-like but had the appearance of a human, the half-dragon half-human leader led the dragons to march forward, but half the species despise the dragon king, Acnologia. This caused war between the dragons, this ended in a draw since all dragons fought to death, but people still thinks the king Acnologia is still alive. We soon discovered the leader's position wasn't completely extinct, there were other human-like-dragons or as they call them: Draconanons. People never talked, recognized or seen a Draconanon as time goes by, but a fewer people had started a research by collecting any remaining dragon blood. Luckily ther-**_

* * *

'_WE DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT THE START!' Lucy screamed frustrated looking for the right page, Levy and Erza both sweat dropped at Lucy who fricking is screaming like a hyena._

'_Lu-chan…I think you're going to wreck the book…' Levy warned but worried of Lucy's state, but Lucy didn't listen since she was flipping through the book quite hurtfully._

'_LUCY I'M GOING TO PUNISH YOU IF YOU DON'T FUCKING STOP!' snapped Erza cutting Lucy's madness,_

'_G-gomen…' apologized Lucy, sweating every part of her fucking sexy body._

'_Lu-chan, hand it over, I can find the page a bit quicker,' Levy said reaching for the book impatiently,_

'_Okay…' Lucy croaked handing the book over quite disappointed. Levy received it and flipped to the content page looking for anything relevant to Firestar, Levy found it then flipped to page 438 showing the title: Firestar._

'_See here Lu-chan…it says that Firestar was known as a god and had the power of a freaking million suns, inferring that his power is infinite and his powers are all related to fire, or other words as in destruction…' Levy said in one whole breath, both Erza's and Lucy's mouth dropped to the floor,_

'_M-m-mea-meaning h-h-he-he c-c-c-c-co-cou-could d-d-d-de-de-des-destr-destroy t-t-the w-w-wh-who-whole world?' stuttered both Lucy and Erza at the same time, Levy nodded saying a 'yep' at them. _

'_THE FUCK LEVY! AREN'T YOU WORRIED HE WILL END OUR LIVES ANYTIME SOON?' Erza screamed making Levy faint out of the blue._

'_LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE NOW ERZA! MAKING POOR LEVY-SAN TO FRICKING FAINT!' Lucy screamed in Erza's face,_

_'HOW ABOUT YOU FREAKING SHOUTING AND RAGING FOR FINDING A FREAKING PAGE!'_

_'WHY NOT YOU TRY IT YOU SHIT!'_

_'HOW DARE YOU CALL ME SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTT!'_

_'HAI! YOU ARE STUPID AND ACT LIKE SHIT ON BOARD!'_

_'NO I'M NOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!' both the girl's faces are fully red and are screaming like wanting their voiceboxes to jump out of their throats. Gray finally noticed this, then shouted back at them,_

_'WHY THE FUCK WON'T YOU SHUT UP!' shouted Gray making the two girls to shout __back __at him ,_

_'LET'S SEE YOU TRY IT YOU FRICKING ICEHEAD OF A BITCH!' screamed both Lucy and Erza at the same time pumped up to beat the crap out of him._

_'COME AND TR-_

_(Forced To End FLASHBACK into Lucy's POV)_

* * *

'Ummmm...' I sputtered, 'I think we went way overboard before...'

'Hai...' Erza nodded in acknowledgement

'What went overboard Lu-chan?' Levy questioned earning widened eyes from me,

'Uhhhhh...' I said thinking for a perfect excuse,

'We went overboard for ice-cream, no need to worry Levy,' Erza finally said making me sigh in relief.

'Oh! Okay if you say so Erza-senpai,' Levy said,

'You're making me sound old Levy...' Erza said sweat dropping. Levy and I giggled together while Erza whined in frustration,

'Aren't we going to look for Natsu?' I finally asked after the laughter, the two nodded and we walked out of the building leaving poor Loke crying in the corner,

'~hmmm~' hummed someone close by forming a familiar melody,

'~hmmm~'

'~hmmm~'

* * *

**I know it sucked...or good, I couldn't make the music note for the humming, care if any of you guys PM me to make it, I would really appreciate it! Arigatou, Gomennasai that it had SOOOOO much swearing (Well...the characters were REALLY angry...), I know nothing tragic has happened, it'll happen at the nearly ending chaps (GOMEN).  
Stay tuned for chap 5! ~Jane!**


	5. Chapter 5: Natsu's New Look

**Ohayou! I've changed my posting chapters timetable, it's every 2 days but I'm not going to post on weekends (sat & sun), hope you guys understand! I know I kinda copied other people's ideas but I REALLY needed to use them, gomen those...I made a rough draft for this fanfiction but I changed and added some parts. I just made this chapter last night so I had a VERY bad nightmare...-scary...-. just to tell you guys, the writin in _this _format is the person who is using the POV is their thinking, OK! Now... ~Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Natsu's New Look

Lucy's POV

I listened more for the voice and motioned Levy and Erza to come over,

'Guys, I think I found him,' I whispered quietly so Natsu doesn't hear but loud enough for my friends to hear, Erza widened here eyes.

'You already found Natsu? Good job Lucy,' Erza whispered back but then we got interrupted which made me widen my own eyes.

'I know you girls are there behind the bush, come out,' came out a voice the same like Natsu's. _The fuck did he know we're here? _I glanced at Erza to either hide here or come out; she was confused as I was so I stepped out,

'Here I am, happy?' I stated but more like a question, he frowned which surprised me; I haven't seen any other emotion on his face except an emotionless one...

'No,' He finally croaked, 'why did you look for me?' I blinked in surprise,

'This is a socializing academy, what else would we do?' I simply said back, this time he frowned deeper making me feel guilty of saying it, _damn you Lucy! Now you made him angrier!_

'Go away before I hurt you,' Natsu said with an emotionless manner flicking his hands at me, I heard a hiss of pain coming from Natsu, this made me wonder. I then understood what he meant but then I decided to ask him more,

'Oh, I understand _Firestar_,' I said emphasizing on the word Firestar.

* * *

Natsu's POV

'I know you girls are there behind the bush, come out,' I said out of nowhere, the ruffling of leaves in the bush could be heard clearly in my view. Lucy stepped out of the bush showing her in full view,

'Here I am, happy?' she finally said in the silence, I frowned at that, _I'm never happy and you should stay away from me. _She looked quite surprised which I assumed that she hasn't seen a different emotion from me,

'No,' I said still with the frown on my face, 'why did you look for me?' That is when she blinked in surprise (ONLY looked-like), Lucy stepped forward,

'This is a socializing academy, what else would we do?' she said simply, I frowned more. _That's right; I need to be more careful in this area. _I felt the sting of pain slowly coming back to my heart while it's slowly getting the coat of thin black onto my heart infecting it into pure evil.

'Go away before I hurt you...' I managed to croak out while I was softly hissing in pain, but I tried to act cool by replacing my hurt face with no emotion and flicking my hands at her.

'Oh, I understand...' Lucy said trailing off; _does she know my true form? _'Firestar,' I sighed in relief that she just said my evil made-up name,

'So you girls just know my evil name...' I said trailing off into a soft whisper, she blinked and I soon felt to regret it.

'Evil...name?' Lucy said barely louder than a whisper, I just nodded showing no emotion. 'What do you mean 'just'?' I just sighed,

'I- don't worry about it...' I said blocking myself from saying my really private things for the future. Lucy stomped in anger, or frustration...

'WHAT?! YOU SAY I DON'T NEED TO WORRY? EVERYONE IN THIS ACADEMY IS WORRYING ABOUT YOU!' screamed Lucy who is frigging killing my ears.

'No one should worry about me...' I said walking away as I try to get the stinging pain off, I saw Lucy motion her friends, Erza and a brunette, to follow after me. I sighed going in a faster pace; _I guess I have to get to the most peaceful place in this Academy I've seen..._

* * *

'_**Dragon's Plight: Peaceful Destination, Set 57**,'_ I whispered inaudibly. I teleported to a much more peaceful and unvisited place, the back of a certain classroom (but no windows so anyone in the classroom can't see me) where there is no entrance to this; it has 3 beautiful fully-grown pink Sakura trees with benches underneath each one.

I smiled at my discovery and patted my shoulder proud, I took a glance at my watch seeing it is around 12 seeing that I got still a lot of time left to relax. The pain slowly was too much so I quietly coughed onto my hand with the bright red blood seeping through my fingers, I sensed to check if there was anyone near but luckily there was none.

'_**Re-Quip**,'_ I said, my college uniform glowed turning into a form of a different type of uniform, it was black but had fire imprints near the holes for fitting my body, my pants has the same style but the leg holes are wide making it look like dresses for legs, my shoes are nearly knee-high boots the color of blue with thin lines of red across my toes. In my opinion, I looked gorgeous since my light salmon hair matches my clothes quite well.

_'**Demon's Curse: True Devi**__**l**,' _I growled inaudibly as I dropped to the ground growling in pain, 2 red saucers started growing out of my back until it was at least 6 feet wide, I felt horns growing out of my head while it gleams in the sunlight, the powerful force forced me to open my mouth wide which I did painfully as 2 very sharp canines grew longer to the size of 3 normal teeth stacked on top of each other.

As the changes finished, I closed my eyes as I slowly stood up, I opened my eyes in a blink of an eye as the color changed from a dark murky forest green to a bright aqua blue. I glanced at my watch again as it also changed into a raven black with a strange flame pattern surrounding the clock, it was quarter past 12, and I headed to the middle Sakura tree while I was holding my bag.

I grabbed onto my new-edition headphones and put them over my head behind my horns, I lay down on the bench folding my wings behind my back as I used my arms as a cushion. I slowly closed my eyes thinking about a certain purple-haired lost friend as my favorite songs played on my headphones,

_Wendy..._

* * *

**Well...at least I put Wendy here, gomen if I said Wendy will be in here! I know Natsu is badass in here, i might use Japanese for the spells that Wendy and Natsu use (i'm no pro at Japanese but I'll give a go), I didn't put cliffhanger here LUCKILY! I WAS about to but I stopped myself, lets put cliffhangers on the even no. chaps! Hoped you enjoyed this chap!**  
**Stay tuned for chap 6! ~Jane!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Soon To Be New Era

**Ohayou minasan! I didn't need that setting for every 2 days cause...well, I'm too impatient, like bull! Now chap 6! Did I post yesterday cause I've forgotten, now, ~Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6

The Soon To Be New Era

Lucy's POV

As I chased after Natsu, well, more like lost him; I glanced behind me and saw Levy and Erza panting heavily. After a few minutes, Erza broke the silence,

'What is it like to chase a lost kitten when the kit is very naughty?' Erza asked, I thought of it the dirty way and blushed into a full red tomato, 'Uh…Lucy, why are you blushing?' Levy sniggered as I gulped,

'~Lu-chan is having dirty thoughts again~!' Levy sang making me blush more (if possible), Erza karate chopped me on the head,

'OW! What was that for Erza?' I asked angrily,

'To kill the dirty thoughts in your mind, something wrong about it?' asked Erza glaring dangerously at me,

'N-no ma'am!'

'Good. Well, let's keep finding Natsu,' Erza said, I nodded and heard a faint shout behind me,

'Lucy-san! Levy-chan! Erza-san!' shouted Wendy, I turned around to see her in her sport uniform,

'So you had sport Wendy-kun?' I asked teasing her, Wendy turned red by the second,

'I'm not little anymore!' she said protecting her pride, I nodded sarcastically and side-smirked at Erza. Erza growled while Levy held her hand over her mouth to cover her laughter, 'Are you looking for Natsu-san?' I looked at her,

'Do you know him Wendy?' Levy asked, she nodded simply, 'so do you know where he went?' she shook her head unfortunately as I sighed,

'At least we have an extra member to look for him…' I said.

* * *

Natsu's POV

I woke up by the sound of a shout, it sounded familiar, _just like Wendy..._I took my headphone off and stood up straightening my wings. I looked around my private area but nothing changed, except the lighting teetered a little dimmer; I glanced at my watch and saw it was nearly 1 and a half.

'_**Pure-Light: Purified Devil**_,' I said, my extra features disappeared leaving my basically human,

'_**Ex-Quip**_,' I coughed, I changed back to my uniform as I looked at my watch again, just 2 minutes until class. I shifted my hand towards my back feeling if there is any hole or a rough texture, there was none. _Good, people won't suspect me. _I shoved my headphones in making my bag ruffle, I held onto my bag's handle positioning in front of the centre Sakura tree.

'_**Dragon's Plight: Peaceful Destination, Set 29**_,' I chanted, I reappeared in my previous spot where I saw Lucy and her friends. I looked around and sniffed the air, it smelt…familiar, it smelt like the sky dragon, Grandine. This means…WENDY!

'WENDY!' I screamed to the direction I could smell her,

'Eh?' came out a reply; I grinned and walked towards her.

* * *

Wendy's POV

I talked and giggled at Lucy's reactions towards my conversation, Lucy, her friends and I sat underneath an apple tree while I was munching on one of the newly-grown apples.

'And that's how I get to make my hair so smooth,' I said finishing my conversation.

'WENDY!' shouted a familiar voice; I spun my head towards the voice, _Natsu-san? _

'Eh?' I said barely as a whisper but I knew he could hear it with his sharp hearing.

'…Wendy?' Levy said interrupting my thoughts; I ignored her as I walked towards the voice reaching out my hand to push the branch aside.

The path cleared showing a teen, jet black cloak on but he didn't wear the hood the cloak currently has, his hair was a color of light pink and a tinge of salmon, his slanted eyes has obsidian pupils. I covered my mouth in shock with my miniature hands,

'N-natsu-san?' I stuttered while asking, he grinned widely showing off his sharp canines as it gleamed in the sunlight,

'So, we meet again Wendy,' he said, I nodded smiling back at him. 'Have you had a good day at this college?' he asked,

'Hai! I made loads of friends!' I said happily, he frowned.

'…Oh. I do hope that you had fun,' he said unhappily,

'What's wrong Natsu-san? Why are you frowning?' I asked, he just shook his head,

'Gomen Wendy but I cannot tell you,' he replied, I heard Lucy and her friends coming, 'Sayounara Wendy, I've got to depart now, I hope we can cross paths again.'

'Nani? What do you mean? Are we going top see each other again?' I asked desperately, he drooped his head.

'I'm not certain but I may die in the beginning of our new era,' he replied which got me hugely confused,

I tried to ask him again, 'Wha-' but he just disappeared in a flash but at the same moment, I could make out some word that he whispered,

'Dragon's…Destination…36,' I repeated, _he must've used a spell. Why did he say he might die? New era? I'm confused…_

'WENDY!' shouted out a chorus of voices, I turned around to see Erza, Levy and Lucy, 'what happened here? Ghost?' I bit my lip,

'It was Natsu-senpai,' I said paying respect for him, Erza gaped,

'You…saw…Natsu? But why senpai?' Lucy asked,

'He was sitting right there and then disappeared,' I replied frowning,

'Did he say anything before he disappeared?' Levy asked, I nodded, 'what did he say then?'

'He said: _I'm not certain but I may die in the beginning of our new era_.' I replied,

'New…era? Die? THIS IS CONFUSING!' Erza wailed,

'So the rumors WERE true…' Levy said trailing off,

'What rumors?' I asked looking at Levy,

'Well…it's about Natsu…' Levy said.

* * *

**(FLASHBACK IN NORMAL POV)**

_A 14 year-old Levy walked past a certain store, it was mysteriously but equally good designed. Then, came out a person, he faced her,_

'_Konnichiwa ma'am, mind coming in?' he asked, Levy nodded accepting his offer. The 2 went into the store, then he opened the back door, 'I'd like this private,' he said filling in the details, Levy nodded in approval and walked in, followed by the man._

'_So…what did you want to talk about?' She asked, his face suddenly turned really serious and equally nervous._

'_You know the rumor about a certain boy?' he replied, asking, Levy nodded,_

'_You mean about Natsu Dragneel? Firestar?' Levy said not that sure,_

'_Yes…so tell me what you know,' he replied making Levy a bit uncomfortable,_

'_Natsu Dragneel, Firestar to be exact, will die in the year X1000, it was also said that he first appeared in the year X777, about 200 years ago,' she replied telling every detail she knew. He nodded,_

'_Well…this year is the year X986, yes?' he asked, Levy nodded, 'so that means he is currently 209 years-old,' Levy gaped at this,_

'_But that's impossible! He can't be that old! The rumors say he looks like a teen!' Levy butted in, he just simply nodded,_

'_It was because he was frozen in time, he was awoken around the X980's,' he replied,_

'_But how? In an ice capsule?' she said,_

'_I don't know, it's unknown,' he replied again, Levy sighed, 'well, that's it, now you can depart,'_

'_Wait…at least tell me your name,' Levy said stopping in front of the back door,_

'_Doranbolt,' replied Doranbolt,_

'_Levy. Levy Mcgarden,' replied Levy, 'don't you have a surname?'_

_'It's not neccesary,' he replied, Levy sighed and left the building._

**(FLASHBACK INTO LUCY'S POV)**

* * *

'So that explains it a bit,' I said, 'gotta go to art now! see ya guys later!' I said running off,

'See you Lu-chan!' Levy replied, I waved back and headed towards 5th block. I saw the class hasn't started yet, _at least i'm not late like always. _A person caught my eyes at the back row, I glanced towards him or her and saw it was Natsu,

'Hey Natsu! We're in the same subject again!' I said catching his attention, everyone turned their heads towards him and nearly all the girls had blood noses. All the boys ignored him and turned towards me with eyes full of lust,

'Wanna be my partner Lucy-chan~?' asked a guy but I 'Lucy kick' him in the face.

'NO!' I screamed in his face making him shrink near the wall, 'my partner is going to be Natsu thank you very much!' All the guys glared daggers at Natsu but he ignored them and admired the nature around the art room, all the girls glared daggers at me which I sweat dropped awkwardly at them.

'Now explain why i should be your partner in line?' Natsu suddenly asked, I turned towards him and stared blankly at him.

'Cause all the guys are perverts and I don't want to get raped in my college days,' I replied, he just nodded his head in approval and waited for the teacher. _Natsu sure acts tough...it's like he was here before..._Reedus-sensei opened the doors,

'Come in!' sensei shouted making everyone freeze immediately, he looked at everyone and smiled smugly at Natsu, 'it also seems we'll have a new student joining us today.' Natsu looked up at him and grinned his ear-to-ear grin as sensei nodded his head at him.

* * *

**Hehe~. Kinda cliffhanger for now, didn't use Reedus' surname cause it sounded weird for classes and stuff. NOw lets see if I can post chap 7 tomorrow...WENDY IS IN HERE! YAY! finally. YOU GUYS SHOULD CONGRAT ME!  
Stay tuned for chap 7! ~Jane!**


	7. Chapter 7: Artist In Class?

**Ohayou minasan! Well...I decided not to listen to my set update dates since...I'M TOO IMPATIENT! Like I said yesterday, I'll update any day if I have the time (I had to do yesterday's quick cause my dad chose 7 o'clock to have no internet). Hehe~ Basically this chap is about the art class! I decided to extend my writing on the class activities and stuff, guess you guys are happy or something like screaming in your chair liking his! Well...~Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7

Artist in class?

Natsu's POV

As I watched Lucy and the other students go in, I waited patiently for my first class of art as I stood in front of the door, I knocked the door.

KNOCK

KNOCK

'Come in!' replied the sensei, I opened the door showing the art room, 'please call me Reedus Sensei,' Sensei faced towards the students in the room. 'AND what else class?' he asked suddenly,

'The most artistic person in the class gets to have a prize AND call Reedus Sensei whatever he/she wants,' replied the whole class in a bored and forced manner, I nodded,

'Ohayou minasan, my name is Natsu Dragneel! I hope we get along well!' I said introducing myself, the girls had hearts in their eyes once again as I invisibly face-palmed myself.

'Hey Natsu! Come sit with me!' shouted Lucy from the front row pointing to an empty spot, girls glared daggers at her,

'NO! He will choose me over you! Natsu-kun~! sit next to me!' shouted a girl,

'DEFINATELY NATSU-KUN WILL CHOOSE ME THAN ALL OF YOU!' screamed a very addicting chick but I hated her the most out of all the girls in the class, all the guys, sensei and I were all sweat dropping at the scene in front of us.

'Uh...Natsu, quietly choose a seat so ALL THE PESTS IN THE CLASS WILL SHUT UP!' screamed an overly-enraged sensei, I nodded and headed towards the spot Lucy pointed at and sat there. All the girls gasped and started blaming Lucy,

'NO FAIR! Natsu-kun chose you because he only knew you in this class!' chorused all the girls as I was overly pissed at the shouting and couldn't start my FUCKING LEARNING!

'WILL ALL OF YOU SHUT UUUPPPP!' I screamed which silenced everyone,

'G-gomen Natsu-kun!' apologized all the girls (except Lucy of course), I sat back in my seat crossing my arms over my chest and huffed.

'For today, we'll be sketching! Your memory of the past, it can be anything but it has to be a memory!' Sensei explained, I sighed.'Starting...from NOW!'

* * *

I grabbed my pencil and started sketching my ONLY happy memory on the big piece of paper, I couldn't show them one of my bad memories so I chose this one. It's a memory of sightseeing with my foster dad, Igneel, seeing the clear blue sky with thin lines of the bright white clouds, the blue mountains high in the sky looking down at the soft green grass sprouting with all sorts of flowers I was lying on with Igneel. But I wasn't too artistic to draw him so I only drew myself on the green meadows filled with beautiful white flowers dancing in the moonlight.

I first drew the meadows filled with flowers, quickly drawing the plains and added small details on the flowers making it look realistic and dreamy. I left a quite big gap to draw myself lying to do some cloud watching, secondly I drew the forest in front of the mountain and softly giggled about the little accident that happened to me in there, I then drew the ginormous mountains and adding a little 3D effect to make it really good and breath-taking. I drew the clouds sky-high in the moonlight as I shaded the clouds gently, as I finished that, I drew the stars twinkling as a really breath-taking background. I ex-haled as I looked over whole at my piece of art, _perfect as always_. I then drew myself lying in the center of the field smiling and pointing at the shapes of the clouds, it spent a few minutes of sketching but it was only a few.

I glanced at Lucy's sketch, it was a mansion (but it was really unrealistic) with her family standing in the garden. It was pretty much unartistic so I kept working on mine, after I done all the simple things, I started shading and rubbing over traced lines. I was basically done now,

'Pencils down!' Sensei instructed, 'now everyone presents their piece of art at the front!' I looked around the room and saw that everyone was nervous and shy to show their work (maybe since their work is ugly). 'So...since Natsu here is new, he'll do it first since we never saw his artistic skills!'Sense said,

'I just grab my work and smack my memory into their heads?' I questioned with little enthusiasm, everyone giggled at this,'

Yes,' Sensei answered, I nodded and grabbed my work to the front, I stood facing everyone and their weirdly-shaped heads. I held it in front of my chest facing everyone, I saw many of the students gasp in amazement.

'WOW! THAT is SO COOL!' shouted one of the students pointing at my sketch,

'Show us how you make it!' shouted another student,

'This is my memory lying in the middle of no where, I always sit by the center of the flowers smelling the sweet aroma of daisies,' I presented, Lucy put her hand up,

'How old were you then?' she asked,

'I was 6 by then,' I replied with no emotion, 'I left that place when i was 14.' Sensei smiled at me,

'Well that is a magnificent piece of art you got there Natsu,' Sensei commented,

'Arigatou,' I replied,

'NEXT!' Sensei ordered, 'LUCY!' Lucy stood up gripping hard onto her art,

'Good luck Lucy,' I whispered,

'Arigatou,' she replied, I sat back into my seat looking up at Lucy and her art,

'This is my home, my mansion,' Lucy presented,

* * *

~After Art Class

The last one presented showing her used-to-be alive puppy but it got smudged since she cried on it.

'Uh...sit then Alice...' Sensei ordered,

'O-o-o-ok-k-k-k,' Alice said between sniffing, she sat down into her chair crying about her now-dead dog,

'That is for today! You all will find out who my top student is! Jane!' Sensei said, I nodded and left the class for cooking, leaving Lucy to Math. Everyone else seemed to either have sport or English, I sprinted into an unused area,

'_**Dragon's Plight: Peaceful Destination**_** _13_**,' I whispered and teleported near the cooking room.

* * *

**LOL! I know it was weird at the end of chapter but I didn't know what else to do! Next chap is about cooking and Natsu is gonna be super awesome again!  
Stay tuned for chap 8! ~Jane!**


	8. Chapter 8: A Chef In Disguise

**Ohayou minasan! I didn't like last chap that much (since it was kinda boring and stuff), so I decided to extend the rest of the chaps to around 2500 words (since I got frustrated to post small chaps). I'm also slowly getting sick and tired of this fanfic! Pls give me interesting ideas for the final battle of Wendy and Natsu VS Zeref (uh oh... I've kinda spoiled it), pls add sub battles so I could flip through the battles showing progress of other people. AND encourage me more, arigatou! This might be a VERY long fanfic, like around 50 chaps (I dunno if I can manage that long) or more. Depends on my mood each day (IF I'm up to it). Well... for now. ~ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 8

A Chef in Disguise

Natsu's POV

I looked around my surroundings and spotted the cooking class building, I walked there taking a quick peek at everyone, _and well...it's always old and boring people anyway. _I saw familiar people, like Gray and Erza conversing quite weirdly, the 2 noticed me and waved,

'Hey Natsu!' greeted Erza,

'So you have the same subject as us flame-brain!' greeted Gray quite poorly, I glared: _Well what if I call you Ice-block then?_

'Yea yea Ice-block! I bet your cooking are the worst!' I insulted,

'I'll see!' He shouted making his face turn into fury. I stuck out my tongue and went to the back of the line, it was quite boring of waiting so I grabbed my headphones and put them on.

'OH MY GOD! HE GOT THE NEW EDITION HEADPHONES!' screamed a girl pointing at my headphones. Everyone turned around to see my headphones which widened their eyes,

'YEAH! HE DOES!' agreed everyone, I sweat dropped at everyone drooling just at my headphones, I grabbed out my Ipod and turned on some random music. I put my hands in my pockets and leaned against the wall facing the quiet nature, the clink of the door could be heard as it opened.

'Ohayougozaimasu!' greeted sensei quite cheerfully, se took a glance at everyone and smirked, 'it also seems a new student will be joining us today,' I nodded and looked at him in the soul; she shivered as I smiled evilly with a type of dark aura around me. Everyone walked in with many bored auras and only a few with excited ones, 'Come on! I know he's gonna be quite interesting!' commented the teacher making everyone groan,

'But Mirajane Sensei! It is always someone boring!' groaned a guy sighing in annoyance,

'Maybe this one is someone VERY special Samuel!' replied Sensei giving encouragement, but Samuel sighed again shaking his head in disapproval. I waited for silence then knocked.

* * *

KNOCK

KNOCK

'Come in!' answered Sensei as I opened the door making everyone gasps,

'He's the one! The guy with those headphones! KAWAI!' screamed a girl pointing out the obvious,

'Duh! Obviously Jenny!' commented a guy,

'Ok, introduce yourself young man but good enough for a sexy gentleman!' Sensei commented making me blush QUITE embarrassingly. She smirked, 'go now,' I nodded,

'Ohayou minasan, my name's Natsu Dragneel, you can call me anything you like everyone!' I introduced, everyone's eyes lit up,

'I'll call you MY pinky!'

'How about pinky?'

'I'll call him Salamander,'

'Gajeel! How rude of you! I'll just say NATSU-KUN!'

'NATSU-SAMA!'

'Ok everyone...calm down,' ordered Sensei, 'now, Natsu-kun, you may choose your table.' I nodded again heading towards the empty seat beside Erza,

'So you chose that? Good choice since maybe all the girls are going to stalk you on your cooking,' said Erza as I nodded in agreement,

'...! Y-y-y-your friends with THE DEMON?!' screamed a guy stuttering very scared, I nodded,

'Problem?' I growled creating a dark aura around myself,

'N-n-no Ma'am, I mean sir!' replied the guy hiding himself under his table, Erza sniggered,

'Another Demon!' Gray commented out of the blue.

* * *

~2 minutes later

'OK! Everyone quiet down!' Sensei ordered, 'today, everyone gets to do a dessert of their choice! 3...2...1! Get your ingredients now!' I grabbed onto my basket and sprinted into the pastry-related room as everyone else just walked there trying to think of a dessert or the ingredients.

I grabbed 2 medium eggs, flour and butter. I put them gently onto my basket with a blanket and sprinted into the sweets and fruits room, I grabbed a big handful of raspberries into a little container on my right and put them into my basket, I grabbed the sugar pot and whipping cream into my basket and then plain chocolate drops from the right-hand side corner. I gripped onto the golden syrup pouring it into another small container and poured about 100millelitres.

I ran out to my table and it looked like I was first, I turned towards the oven and put it to 200 degrees Celsius. I then grabbed 2 baking trays and wiped it with some butter by using the paper towel; I put it under the cold tap for a few seconds.

I grabbed a greaseproof paper and I sift the flour through a sieve onto it, I broke the 2 eggs into the bowl and beat it with a fork so the whites and yolks mix together. I cut the butter into small pieces and put them in the saucepan with water, I put the heat to low. The butter and water boiled together making the butter melt so I turned off the heat and put the pan onto the table.

I grabbed the greaseproof paper carefully so the flour doesn't fall; I tipped it into the pan and stirred it for a minute. The mixture created a ball in the centre of the pan so I let it cool off for 5 minutes, I then added a little bit of egg and mixed it hard and I repeated it until all the egg is gone. That was the pastry so I put teaspoons of it onto the baking tray leaving spaces in between them.

I put the trays into the oven and waited 10 minutes, and then I put it to 220 degrees Celsius. Then I waited for 15 minutes until it was puffy and quite dark golden. I lifted the baking trays with oven mittens and placed all the buns onto a wire rack, I grabbed a fish slice and poked holes into them to let out some steam.

I left them there and rinsed the raspberries in a colander; I dried it and put them into a bowl with sugar. I mashed it with a fork until it was clean smooth. I poured the cream into a different bowl and beat it with a whisk until its thick and there are points when I lift the whisk. I then added the mashed raspberries and mixed it together.

When my buns are completely cold, I cut a hole in the side of each one and filled it with the raspberry cream mixture with a teaspoon. I put the profiteroles into a big glass bowl and put it into the fridge; I put the chocolate, syrup, butter and water into a small saucepan and heat the mixture over low heat. I stirred it all the time until it was completely smooth and I took the pan off the heat turning it off. I poured the chocolate sauce over the profiteroles and licked my thumb when the chocolate sauce dripped onto my thumb.

* * *

I glanced around at everyone's dessert and saw it was quite simple, like cupcakes, cakes and ice-cream.

'Everyone stop baking!' ordered Sensei and glanced around at everyone's desserts, her eyes brightened at the sight of my dessert. 'WOW! What did you make Natsu-kun?' She asked,

'I made Raspberry Profiteroles Mirajane Sensei,' I replied as all eyes turned to me in amazement,

'WOW! How could you make that so fast?' asked Erza licking her lips,

'Dunno,' I answered making her droop her head in disappointment; I glanced at Gray's dessert and saw he made a disgusting-looking blue ice-cream. 'What happened to your ice-cram Gray?' I asked, he turned away hiding his enormous blush,

'I accidently made it too soft...' he whispered but I could hear it clearly,

'I'm going to taste everyone's dessert and rate them, just put a little on a plate like so...' sensei ordered as she put 2 profiteroles on a plate. Everyone did as she said and looked up again; Sensei walked to her desk and licked her lips as she gets her fork ready. 'And if anyone sneaks to get a taste of someone's dessert, I'll make you eat ALL THE BURNT FOOD I HAVE!' screamed Sensei as everyone nodded their head not wanting to get the punishment,

'First is Natsu-kun,' she said nicely as I grabbed the plate and walked to her placing it down gently in front of her. Everyone tensed as sensei stabbed my profiterole harshly,

'Uh...I think you're hurting it too badly,' I said as her eyes lit up,

'SO you do have big pride in your food! BONUS POINT!' Sensei screamed making everyone widen their eyes,

'NANI? You never said we could get extra points,' Gray commented,

'I didn't want forced comments so they could get bonuses!' Sensei answered as she took a bite in it, 'PERFECT! WONDERFUL! SPLENDID! Your total is 12!'

'Wait...where did pinky get the other point?' asked a girl,

'Because he used a barely used ingredient! Golden Syrup!' Sensei answered making everyone freeze,

'NANI?!' Everyone screamed at the same time, I smirked and let Sensei finish her dessert. I grabbed the plate and put it into the sink,

'Juvia!' Sensei ordered and a brunette grabbed her dessert, strawberry cake with white icing and frosting.

* * *

I smirked as everyone didn't get more than 10, mostly everyone got 8 which they didn't like but I laughed quietly at the last person, Gray, who got a 4. He noticed when he obviously growled and I cheered victory in my mind,

'Everyone! Eat your dessert now!' Sensei ordered as many people crowded to get my profiteroles.

'NO! You guys won't get any,' I growled making everyone go away but Erza is just sitting at her desk ready to eat her strawberry shortcake. 'But since Erza is not greedy, she can get a piece,' I said making Erza turn towards me and get a profiterole by giving it a stab and popped it into her mouth. Her eyes widened,

'DELICIOUS!' she screamed, 'it's like the heavens shining in my mouth!' Everyone's mouths watered and tried to steal a piece but I glared at them,

'You dare getting a piece when I already told you that you can't...' I growled forming a VERY angry aura,

'N-n-n-no sir!' Everyone squeaked taking a big step back, I sighed and grabbed out a container from my bag and scooped 10 raspberry profiteroles into it. I ate the leftovers and gave Erza another one since I felt sorry for her since everyone is crowding around her to get another one for them but she quickly ate it so that everyone doesn't snatch it off her.

'Who are those profiteroles for, Natsu?' Erza asked taking a seat next to me,

'I'm going to give some to Wendy and I'm going to eat the rest at home,' I answered ready to sprint out of the class with my bag so I could get away from everyone.

'Ok everyone! You can go now! Sayounara!' Sensei said as I sprinted so quick no one notice I was out.

* * *

'_**Dragon's Plight: Peaceful Destination 57**_,' I whispered and teleported to the same place where I took a nap, I took a glance around and saw it was the same as I left.

'_**Ex-Quip**_,' I said making my body glow into my demon clothes I had before, I coughed suddenly making me wince in enormous stabbing pain,

'_**Demon's Curse: True Devil**_,' I said again getting the features of demon again, my wincing stopped and the transformation was a little quicker than before. I grabbed my headphones again but I dropped it into my bag, I lifted my hand underneath a leaf as a droplet landed perfectly in the centre of my hand. I looked up as my bangs covered my eyes making it impossible for anyone to see my emotion; I zipped my bag without taking my eyes off the sky. Rain fell, it watered my hair making it stick to my head and my bangs sticking to my face covering my eyes, a tear rolled down my cheek unconsciously as I lifted my hand,

'_**Dragon's Protection: Barrier**_,' I said making all the droplets of water who were about to touch me dehydrate of the increasing warmth around my body. I saw the grass underneath me withered, I sighed as I started floating into midair above the ground about 3centimetres and walked to the seat underneath the Sakura tree. It was light cover but covered enough so not a single droplet could touch the seat, I floated down and gently sat on the seat with my bag beside me.

'Why do you reject me? I hope you will rejoice in hopefulness as I might possibly die in the next years,' I said to no one but myself, 'but I must die along with 'him', not now but later so I could get this college to safety.'

* * *

_Natsu-san, can you hear me? _Said a voice in my mind,

_Yes Wendy, I hear you clearly. _I replied worrying a bit.

_I want to sit with you..._

_No, I'm sorry._

_Why not?_

_Watashi wa...do you really want to know?_

_Yeah! Just tell me and I could fix you._

_You can't fix this mistake I made Wendy. I'm a demon..._

_NANI? You weren't a demon before!_

_I was scratched by one._

_Oh...just let me sit with you Natsu-san._

_Ok...just wait a moment._

_Hai, I'll wait and tell me when you're ready. _Commented Wendy.

* * *

'_**Dragon's Protection: The Chamber of Dragons**_,' I whispered as all the rain left in the water-proof shield splashed down onto the ground, I looked up to check if the rain is pitter-pattering above me and the Sakura trees.

'_**Dragon's Plight: the Sky-Dragonslayer**_,' I said as a puff of smoke appeared in front of me.

* * *

**This one is finally long! Like i said, near 2500 words for each chapter now! Sorry for cliffhanger but you all would probably know who it is though...if not, gomen that I put cliffhanger. I needed to stop there since it was 56KB and I didn't want my USB to explode or worse. **** I also didn't get to post yesterday since I went to Grange Str to get a oven and going to the Cinemas so I never had enough time to post so gomen if you had been waiting so long yesterday (I'm at Keilor AND the oven at my house is broken).  
Stay tuned for chap 9! ~Jane!**


	9. Chapter 9: A Test of Strength

**Ohayou minasan! I decided to make all magic attacks into Japanese! Don't worry though; I will translate it in brackets! I know some attacks are in the anime but it is translated differently, I tried to look for a better translater but couldn't, gomen, it's the best I can translate. Well…~Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 9

A Test of Strength

Natsu's POV

The smoke cleared leaving Wendy, she blinked once, then a few times as she was about to rub her eyes, I karate-chopped her,

'OW! What was that for?' Wendy asked angrily while rubbing her forehead,

'For believing I was not in a demon form, baka,' I said whispering the last part in annoyance; Wendy glanced around the area and widened her eyes,

'Where's the rain?' she asked, I pointed upwards motioning her to look up, she nodded and looked up and saw the rain pitter-pattering above her. 'Magic?' Wendy asked, I nodded and stood up from my seat and walked towards her, '...I'm a bit uncomfortable since you're in that form...'

'Oh...gomen, I'll change back to human,' I apologized, _**'**__**Pyuaraito: Seisei Akuma (**__**Pure-Light: Purified Devil),'**_ the features disappeared leaving me in my human form, 'Happy?' I asked but she shook her head,

'You're not in uniform,' Wendy added, I sighed.

'_**Ex-Quip**_,' I said making my clothes change back to the school uniform, 'now...tell me why you want to sit with me,'

'I wanted to talk with you Natsu-san,' Wendy answered, 'and I wanted to test my strength...' I widened my eyes,

'Are you sure Wendy? My magic became VERY deadly lately,' I asked making sure if she wanted this.

'I don't care, I need to see my strength on an opponent,' Wendy replied confidently, I nodded.

* * *

'I that's what you want, I'll give you a few tests...' I said, 'first test! **Doragon No Ajiriti (****Dragon's Agility)****!'**

'Tell me the rules,' Wendy said,

'You have to dodge each attack by simply evading my attacks, no attacking in this one, I'm testing your speed,' I replied as she smirked,

'But you know I have a magic that increases my speed,' Wendy said,

'I know, you can't attack me though,' I said, she nodded as I got into a fighting stance, 'ready?' Wendy nodded.

_**'Hiryuu No Ken**__**… (**__**Fire Dragon's Fist..**__**..**__**)' **_I said, Wendy dodged that without her magic barely,

_**'Baunia X (Vernier X)!' **_Wendy chanted, her body glowed and her weight is light as a feather, I smirked,

_**'**__**…Mugen (**__**...Infinite)!' **_I finished punching many lines of fire in her direction; she dodged that in a split-second as I prepared for this attack, _**'Aka Baindo X (Red Bind X)!' **_10 blood-red lines of fire shot quickly towards her direction but she dodged it in time as she panted quietly, _**'Fenikkusu No Kogane-en: Koukai No Tatchi (Golden Flame of the Phoenix: Touch of Regret)!' **_I shouted pointing a finger at Wendy as she widened her eyes, a golden ray shot towards her in a blink of an eye as she got hit in the stomach, 'don't worry Wendy, I didn't use the real one, just a much weaker version since I didn't want to kill you if you didn't dodge the real one,' The smoke cleared showing Wendy hurt a lot as she groaned,

'Urgh...did I pass the test?' she asked,

'You already did Wendy, the last attack wasn't necessary but I wanted to see if you can dodge in merely a second,' I replied as she smiled, _**'Doragon No Hogo: Jinsei No Doroppu (Dragon's Protection: Drop of Life),'**_ a drop of yellow magic tears dropped from my fingers onto her stomach as she instantly got back to normal,

'Arigatou Natsu-san,' Wendy thanked, 'what is the next test?' I smiled down at her as I put my hand down. She gladly accepted it and cleaned her skirt.

* * *

'Next, second test! **Doragon No Chisei (Dragon's Intelligence)!' **I said, 'the rules are simple, you answer some questions I give you. Some may be about a riddle I give you, normal questions or just simple multiple-choice questions!' Wendy nodded as the information burned into her head.

'First question! **How old is the most intelligent dragon?' **

'739! But he died at that age…'

'Correct! **What do dragons seek nowadays?'**

'A new draconanon leader!'

'Correct! Now answer this riddle:'

**I am small but when near I am big****.**

**I love the nature's green but it was digged,**

**By my minions in freedom,**

**Who love my sick attitude in a quite small way.**

**That's all I can say, but WHERE IS MY GOLD?**

**Who am I?**

'A…um…can you give hints?' Wendy asked, I nodded,

'It's a country,' I replied, Wendy was thinking again,

'Um…Australia, the Country of Gems!'

'Correct! **Which spell heals you continuously?****'**

_**Doragon No Hogo: Jinsei No Doroppu (Dragon's Protection: Drop of Life)**_

_**Kanpeki No Doragon Namida (Dragon Tears of Perfection)**_

_**Dorako No Hana: Fukkatsu No Hanabira (Draco's Flower: Petals of Revival)**_

_**Doragon No Hogo: Kouzai No Sukeuru (Dragon's Protection: Scale of Steel)**_

'Does this have anything to do with fire?' Wendy asked, I shook my head, 'Um…'B'!'

'Correct! **Who is the most dangerous Apocalypse Dragon?'**

**Evani**

**Nogia**

**Zepi**

**Acnologia**

**Zirconis**

'I know this one! Acnologia!'

'Correct! You got everything right! 5/5!' I said saying the score, Wendy jumped in victory, 'but you're not done yet, 3 more to go.' Wendy drooped her head.

* * *

'Ok! Third test! **Doragon No Yuuki (Dragon's Courage),' **I said, 'rules are simple, you try to attack me, only me, but I won't attack you.'

'Wait…that's all to pass this? That's simple…' Wendy said but trailed off,

'_**Doragon No Ikari (Dragon's Fury),' **_I said in my mind as the earth started to shake and around me was pure white flames, _**'Doragon No Mabushi-sa (Dragon's Glare),' **_my eyes glowed red through the flames as my mouth opened wide as it also glowed red through the flames.

I saw Wendy shivering but she closed her eyes,

'_**Nadameru No Sukeuru (Scales of Soothing),' **_Wendy whispered as she didn't shiver anymore but got a little courage added and her scales to give warmth of ease. I stomped towards her as she started taking steps back but I quickened my pace making her eyes widen in fear as she felt the stone wall behind her, as I was near her I lifted my hand to her face pointing my index finger at her as she shut her eyes. I smiled and my spell wore off by me dispelling it as the earth stopped shaking and my mouth and eyes turned back to normal as my white flames disappeared.

'Wendy…it's alright now, I'm no monster now,' I said soothing Wendy as I put my arms around her waist and she finally opened her eyes,

'I'm never doing that again,' she whimpered as I let go of her and faced my hands in front of her face,

'_**Ochitsuki No Hauto**__** (Heart of Calmness)**__**,**__**' **_I whispered as a blue magic circle appeared right in front of her face and she gained her courage back, 'better?' Wendy nodded happily but frowned about the test,

'I failed that test…' she whimpered,

'You did, I knew you couldn't surpass this test since you are too young to understand the meaning of that,' I said, she stomped her foot,

'I'm not little anymore! I can understand!' she screamed but not loud enough to get it out of the barrier. I smiled,

'Ok then, the meaning for that test. Is that fear isn't evil, you will gain confidence and heart to move on to the future,' I said smirking like a maniac in my mind,

'I don't understand,' Wendy said cocking her head to the side a bit, I patted her head.

* * *

'Moving on, fourth test! _**Doragon No Tsuyo-sa (Dragon's Strength),' **_I said, 'you attack me as hard as you can and I will tell you your score, then I will tell you the rest in test,' Wendy nodded. 'Ready?' I said as she nodded again, 'give me a simple spell.'

'_**Sukai Doragon No Dangen Firudo (Sky Dragon's Bull**__**et Field)!'**_ Wendy shouted creating wind bullets to hit me every spot,

'_**Pointa Shouheki (Pointer Barrier),' **_I whispered as all the bullets hit me but it didn't damage me, '370,' the barrier said in my mind. 'That was 370 magic points, that is pretty good,' I said to Wendy, 'now give me a double attack, but don't stop after the first.'

'_**Sukai Doragon No Kousen (Sky Dragon's Ray)!' **_Wendy shouted putting out her hand to beam a ray towards me, _**'Senpuu (Whirlwind)!' **_A twirling wind appeared on both of Wendy's hand as she hit me after the ray.

'610,' the barrier said in my mind,

'That was 610 magic points altogether, that wasn't surprising; now attack me with your best combo,' I said,

'_**Sukai Doragon No Hiji (Sky Dragon's Elbow), Piasu Yari (Piercing Spears)!' **_Wendy shouted hitting me with a wind elbow and created wind spears to hit me. _**'Sukaisapuressa (Sky Suppressor), Ochita Omoide (Fallen Memories)!' **_Wendy shouted again and squash me with the winds and make me wail in agony of the bad memories.

'3160,' the barrier said,

'That was 3160 magic points, that was an awesome combo Wendy,' I said, 'now hit me with your most powerful attack!'

'_**Kami No Nushi De… (Lord of the god…)**_

…_**Sonotame Ni Batsu Ga Aru… (…Give the Enemy Sorrow…)**_

…_**Teki No Kanashimi O Ataeru! (…For That Is Punishment!)**_

_**Kamigami No Fukushuu No Sora! (Sky of the Gods Revenge!)' **_Wendy chanted as many magic circles appeared above me and shot rains of wind whips going in a very quick pace. I let it all hit me as the shield takes all the damage,

'6920,' the barrier said,

'That was 6920 magic points, I'm impressed Wendy, it's outstanding!' I commented, Wendy blushed and turned away,

'Arigatou Natsu-san,' Wendy replied.

* * *

'You passed the test of strength,' I said, 'now moving on to the fifth test! **Doragon No Bouei (Dragon's Defence)!'** 'I attack you but you have to deflect or block it, you can't evade it,' I explained, Wendy nodded as she and I got into a fighting stance.

'_**Karyuu No Houkou (Fire Dragon's Roar)!'**_ I shouted roaring out a wave of fire from my mouth towards Wendy,

'_**Kaze Maoudo (Wind Mode)!' **_Wendy shouted as she turned into Wind sucking the fire with it, I flashtapped in front of Wendy,

'_**Hiryuu No Ken Furasshu (Fire Dragon's Sword Flash)!' **_I screamed again as I waved my arms downwards, 2 lines of fire went through Wendy acting as my arms, _**'**__**Hiryuu No ~ Kazenotakuto (Fire Dragon's Wind Waker)!' **_I used my index finger to poke Wendy as she turned back to normal,

'Eh?' Wendy gasped,

'_**Hiryuu No Saisentan (Fire Dragon's Cutting Edge)! **_I shouted as Wendy got cut by many of the fires. 'Whoops…that wasn't necessary since you passed already, let me heal you,' I said as I walked towards the cut Wendy.

* * *

_**'**__**Doragon No Hogo: Jinsei No Doroppu (Dragon's Protection: Drop of Life).' **_Wendy's cuts disappeared as a drop of yellow tears touched it.

'Ah…that was tiring,' Wendy breathed out, 'I hope I'll never do it again!' I smiled,

'You won't, for now…' I said thinking about the war.

* * *

**Hoped you like the Japanese spells with the translations, I know some of the spells are in the anime and I didn't use the familiar translation but that's the best I could. It's not even near 2000 words but who cares anyway...  
Stay tuned for chap 10. ~Jane!**


	10. Chapter 10: A Demon's Story

**Ohayou minasan! I'm back! Yay! Finally after all that thinking, I finally got to think what to do in the flashback! I'm sorry it's short today but I finally got it out right? I hope you guys loved last chap because I nearly used the whole day yesterday typing SO madly. This chap is kinda sexual, I ain't those perverts who like sexual scenes and inappropriate stuff but I've never wrote a sexual scene before so it's gonna suck badly anyway! Like the parts that need A LOT of describing and I'm really bad at doing that, who said I was going to not do it? I'm gonna try anyways…so…~ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 10

The Story of the Demon

Natsu's POV

I looked at the sky, it stopped raining,

_**'Doragon no hogo: Kie (Dragon's Protection: Gone),' **_I whispered as the barrier disappeared as I could smell fresh air again,

'Natsu-san...what is it like to fight alone?' Wendy suddenly asked, I turned my head and smiled softly,

'It is lonely fighting alone, but I was destined to be alone Wendy,' I replied without taking my eyes off her face, she glanced my way and smiled,

'This is the first time I see you smiling Natsu-san...' Wendy commented, I nodded and looked back at the sky admiring the shaped clouds, 'now...tell me your story of how you became a demon.' I looked back at her, stunned at what she said,

'W-why?' I asked,

'I want to know,' Is what Wendy simply said,

'Ok...it was like this...'

* * *

**-FLASHBACK-**

_I looked around town, looking for the townsfolk since I haven't seen anybody in sight at that town. I figured it was abandoned, so I opened a door at a random abandoned house, it made a creaky noise as I softly put each step on the wooden floorboards. I heard footsteps and I thought it was a person, so I shouted through the house,_

_'Hey! Where is everyone?!' I shouted to the direction of the footsteps but to only have questioned to a demon that turned towards me with those dark, glowing red eyes. I froze in my spot, not knowing what to do as the demon slowly walked towards me, so then I thought of conversing to it, 'w-what are you going to do to me?' I asked stuttering scaredly at it. The demon smirked widely. _

_'Well young boy, I'm going to give you a little scratch on your neck,' it said placing its hand on the right of my neck, 'just right there, and then I'll play with you for a while...' it said licking my earlobe passionately. I blushed red as a tomato and swatted my hands at it,_

'_W-W-W-WHAT A-A-ARE Y-Y-YOU D-D-D-D-DO-DOING?' I stuttered still blushing madly,_

'_Oh…how rude of me, I haven't introduced myself,' it said (but it was more like a he), 'my name is Jacob. Jacob Novice, what is yours angel?' I blushed deeper (if possible), _

'_Why am I an angel?!' I shouted backing away from him but he grabbed my wrist and pushed me towards the wall, trapping me between his hands as I couldn't hide my dark scarlet face._

'_Oh…' Jacob (or should I say some rapist) trailed off, he scratched my neck with his index finger as blood fell, 'or should I force it out?' he said seductively leaning towards my face slowly._

'_Natsu Dragneel!' I shouted scared of the punishment,_

'_Summer huh? I would rather call you pinky…' Jacob said teasing me of my hair, I gulped making a lump on my throat. He grinned as he leaned in to lick my neck…WHERE MY SENSITIVE SPOT IS! That is when I suddenly moaned loudly, 'hehe~...' the demon pervert (I'm calling him now) giggled as I kicked him in the crotch and ran away FAR away from that...that...PERVERT!_

**- FORCED END FLASHBACK -**

* * *

'Oh...gomen Natsu-san that you had to tell me...' Wendy apologized repeatedly as it was getting on my nerves.

'YOU DON'T HAVE TO APOLOGIZE WENDY!' I shouted SO frustrated as she finally shut up,

'OK...' Wendy whimpered but calmed down as I turned off rage mode, I looked at my watch under my sleeve and it was nearly 2:15,

'Wendy, i have to go now since I got wood works and I don't want to miss out,' I explained as Wendy brightened up,

'Oh! I got that too!' Wendy commented as I put my arms over her shoulders,

_**'Doragon no kyūjō: Heiwa-tekina mokutekichi wa, 39 o settei (Dragon's Plight: Peaceful Destination, Set 39),'** _I chanted as we teleported near the wood works class, the place we teleported in has a field of flowers and beautiful plants near the seats as I remembered my time with Igneel.

* * *

**Gomen that this chap was REAL short...I had to do this quick cause my dad's gonna wake up and if I don't post this soon enough, I'm gonna get a beating! I'm really sorry it had to be so short! Review and Like this!  
Stay tuned for chap 11! ~JANE!**


	11. AUTHOR'S NOTE! NOT CHAP! GOMEN!

**Author's Note:**

**OMFG! GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN! I am so turned on for The Lost Fairy and started to lose interest in The Forgotten's Gift! I think I need BIG rest on this fanfic cause I'm running out of ideas and no one is helping me! PLS give me your opinion on what'll happen next, I have totally NO idea for chap 11! GOMENNASAI! So for now…or in this month…I'll be posting chaps for The Lost Fairy fanfic, and PLS make an OC for my chaps! I NEED IT TO CONTINUE THE STORY AND I COULD GET YOUR IDEAS! And college is near, I won't be able to post in the morning either past next week Monday! Even if you don't have an account. MAKE OC FOR ME FOR THE LOST FAIRY! I TOTALLY NEED IT!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-PianoNL**


	12. What is WRONG with me?

**Author's Note:**

**Hi guys, I'm back again, although I decided I won't continue this fic, I totally have changed my style and interest now. :( I don't like writing things with SO much swearing, I dunno why I wrote those anyways... -_- Now I like VERY creative ideas and such, I became very choosy now. I'd thank to all those who have supported me and giving me ideas. Although I'd use your ideas, maybe...I don't like Nali much. Sorry guys, Nalu fics have persuaded me SO much to think Lisanna doesn't have a crush on Natsu. D: Although I'd write another high school fic for yous! :) But different, skips classes (cause boring xD) and does the events and camps and stuff... so sorry to all! D:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-PianoNL**


End file.
